


Night Visitation

by Straya



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Angst, Biting, F/M, Mild Blood, Scratching, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:35:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22200412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Straya/pseuds/Straya
Summary: Some decisions can't be undone, some actions can never be reversed...but hope will linger if you let it.
Relationships: Dezel/Rose (Tales of Zestiria)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	Night Visitation

Rose could not remember how she ended up in the old barn or where the others vanished off to, but it didn't matter. Not so long as her mouth remained occupied, her lips pressed firmly to his while wandering hands, freshly stripped of their gloves, felt up her sides and over her breasts before lifting her and holding her against the wall. That her tunic was in the way was a definite problem, but she knew without a doubt that it would not be one for long.

She wrapped her legs around his waist, fingers tangled in his soft, shoulder-length hair as he kissed her roughly, sharp teeth scraping her lower lip. Rose answered in kind, nipping him back and kissing him with her lips parted, their tongues meeting, tasting, exploring while his hips rocked up below her. Beneath the tightened fabric of his pants, she could feel him, hard and wanting. She rubbed down against him, moaning against his mouth as they ground against one another. Sparing one hand a moment, she loosened her bandanna and tossed it away, giving him access to her neck. His mouth found it quickly enough, nibbling and kissing, teeth grazing her skin and leaving tracks of light red in their wake.

The small bursts of stinging pain were tantalizingly good. They made her feel alive, cherished in a way that only he could manage. She struggled to get her tunic up and off, loathe to be separated from her partner for even a few seconds or a scant few inches. But the reward for their shared moment of restraint was well worth it. He boosted her higher, hot tongue licking eagerly at her chest, teasing her nipples into hardened nubs before he took one into his mouth, sucking greedily. Rose braced herself between the wall and his shoulder the best she could, gasping his name while her fingers curled into the cloth of his shirt.

He could please her like no other. That handful of times they'd shared together, those moments of private intimacy they'd managed in the woods or in alleyways away from the others, or during those rare opportunities when she claimed an inn room for herself, he had memorized her wants and needs. Talking him into sex the first time had been somewhat difficult; he had been uncertain, wary of her advances and intentions. But he had always been her favorite, as wily as she with the same necessary taste for blood. He was wild and rough when aroused, a growling, hungry beast who never left her wanting in the moment. 

But always the one who left her craving more in the days after. More, always _more._

And while he never approached her first, he never refused her when she asked and the timing was right. Sometimes all it took was a sly look and an inviting smile, along with a gentle tug to his jacket sleeve. Where she led, he readily followed.

She fought with the clasp on her pants, trying to get them open with one hand. Her patience was running out and judging from the way he groaned and tugged at her other breast with his savage, needy mouth, his was wearing thin, as well.

He put her down long enough for her boots and pants to come off, but hardly had they hit the straw-covered ground than he was shoving a hand down the front of her panties, rubbing at her slit. Rose gasped and spread her legs, trying to afford him better access while one of her hands sought his belts. She fumbled with them, cursing breathlessly once, twice before they fell to the ground with a clatter of metal and leather. His free hand all but tore his pants open, the sight of his arousal enough to make her shove his hand away from her panties so he could take her up once more. Still, he paused just briefly, just long enough to suck at his wet fingers with a deep purr of a growl, piercing silver eyes alight with need.

Then her hands were on his shoulders, bracing her while she jumped up and forced him to catch her. He kissed her again, pressing her back to the wall while his hardened shaft pushed up against and between her folds through the thin, practically soaked material of her undergarments. She ground against him, smearing him with her wetness, desperate for him to stop teasing her.

“Fuck me, already, dammit!” she all but snarled between kisses, one hand catching a fistful of his hair to emphasize her command. “Fuck me until you can't come anymore!”

He bit her lip, teeth slicing open a small section of flesh, just enough to make it ooze red. She trembled in his grasp, feeling him throb up against her clit as his excitement mounted further. He licked her mouth to clean away the blood, kissed her and smirked.

“Always so impatient.”

He tugged her panties aside and plunged into her.

Rose gasped in a mix of relief and escalated need, heat rushing up through her as his cock lodged inside her, wonderfully thick and hard. She yanked at his shirt, just managing to get it off him before he began to fuck her, holding her fast with both hands while he focused on stroking her with rough, but purposeful thrusts. Leaning against him, she clutched at his hair and back, the world around them fading as he claimed all of her senses. His breath was hot against her flushed skin, coming in grunts and growls while he reveled in the way she enveloped and squeezed him. The air around them was charged with the scent of sweat, blood, and sex, just the way she liked it.

His fingers dug harder into her thighs and ass as he picked up the pace. The wall behind her was scraping her back, but she didn't care. She kissed his face, leaving hints of crimson in her wake and bit his ear, causing him to snarl and jolt her hard, racking her body with several brutal thrusts that set her nerves aflame. Determined not to be outdone, he bit her jaw and neck in return, leaving red-tinged scrapes and cuts behind. Her fingernails dug into the flesh on his back, cutting equally red tracks across his darker skin.

“Don't you dare heal me when we're done,” she gasped, eyes closing tightly as waves of pleasure began to consume her fully. “I want to remember this!”

“And here I thought I was the sentimental one...”

The words were ground out. He was slowing a little, struggling to continue, his thrusts becoming erratic as he surrendered to the building swell of ecstasy. Rose clutched at him and rocked her hips down, encouraging him to stuff and fill her. She wouldn't be satisfied until she felt that tell-tale throbbing against her slick walls and the hot release that followed.

“So close!” he panted, mouth split wide in a wolfish grin, his forehead pressed to hers with eyes squeezed shut. “And so good! Rose–!”

Her name ended in a groan as he rolled his hips up and buried himself deep inside her, unloading before he managed a handful of slower, shallower thrusts, riding out his climax. Rose pressed one hand between them, massaging her clit the best she was able. Little effort was needed on her part, as she came a moment later, herself. Squeezing him hard, she shuddered in his arms and kissed him with a muffled moan, enjoying his last few thrusts with twitching hips.

She did not want him to put her down, clinging to him as long as she could before he finally managed to ease her down onto her own two feet again. Still, despite her wobbly legs, she couldn't help but take his cock in hand and stroke it while she dragged him down into another kiss.

“I said I wanted you to fuck me until you couldn't come anymore,” she reminded him between insistent kisses.

“So you did...”

Rose drew in a sharp breath as he pressed two fingers against her pussy, massaging her briefly before he slid both digits into her and flexing his fingers against her already sensitive walls. Not one to give up ground, she leaned against him with one hand on his chest while continuing to use her other hand to bring him back to full arousal.

He licked his lips, barely stifling a low moan as he hardened back up in her loose grip. “We need to lay down...”

“You need to lay down, you mean.”

She shoved him almost playfully, forcing them apart. As he half stagger-stepped back toward a canvas-covered pile of hay, Rose gave him another push and he took the cue, flopping back first onto it. Quick to follow, Rose all but pounced on him and eagerly guided his cock back inside herself again. She rocked slowly against him, eyes closing while she savored how he filled her. His hands squeezed affectionately at her thighs, his mouth curled into a fond, genuine smile.

“You're my favorite,” she found herself admitting quietly as pleasure began to take her again. “You know that, right?”

“I do, unexpected as that is.”

“Because of Pendrago?”

“Because of everything.”

As he angled his hips up to press himself deeper, Rose closed her eyes and squeezed him a little, her own hips angled to encourage him to stay buried briefly before withdrawing for another thrust. He sighed and placed his hands over hers where she braced herself against his chest. 

“You already apologized.” Despite the careful, slow build they were working toward, Rose knew she was already close to coming again. Their first round had left her almost painfully sensitive.

He said nothing in return and she leaned down over him, kissing him tenderly. His hands slid over her shoulders, caressing her flanks before easing down over her hips. Rose reveled in the rough texture of his fingers, the softness long worn out of them by pendulum cords. 

“Kiss me back, Dezel. Please.”

Those same fingers tangled in her hair, thumbs brushing her cheeks and temples as he complied, lips parting to press his tongue into her mouth. Rose groaned deeply and ground back against him, rubbing herself over him as best she was able. Release came a precious few rolls of their hips later, causing her to break their kiss and focus on chasing those ripples of pleasure. Still somehow half a step behind her, Dezel continued to fuck her, pushing her up enough to get a nipple into his mouth. Rose cursed and bit her lower lip, one hand bracing the back of Dezel's head while he sent welcome tingles of ecstasy through her upper body as well.

When he finally came, sending another flood of warmth into her with a growl that trailed off into a deep moan, Rose leaned back and reached behind her, fingers finding and caressing his balls. She watched with satisfaction as Dezel ran his tongue over his lips and teeth, eyes closed while he managed a few more rolls of his hips beneath her. He really was at his most beautiful when he came and lapsed into a tired, but contented heap afterward, his face mildly flushed and the usual furrow chased from his brow.

As Rose took his hands into hers, refusing to move off him just yet, she felt a twinge of pain at the center of her chest. 

“I don't want to go back.” The words were a barely audible whisper. She curled her fingers beneath his.

“You have to, Rose. It's where you belong.”

“But if it means leaving you here–”

“You talk as if you're able to leave me behind anywhere.”

The ache in her chest bloomed into something deeper, catching her heart like a bird in a cage, fluttering against her ribs in uncertainty. Her breath hitched and she felt tears gathering at the corners of her eyes. “You stupid bastard, you just had to go before we could talk, didn't you? Before I could tell you!”

“You're needed more than I am, Rose. Sorey needs you. The other seraphim need you. The Sparrowfeathers – our _family_ – needs you.”

“And what if _I_ still need _you!?_ ”

He smiled, clouded eyes gentle as they gazed up at her. “I have faith that you don't.”

“You idiot, this isn't about protection or power or anything like that!” Rose cried, clutching her hands in her own and pressing them to her chest, her tears dripping down over them. “I need you because...because you took something from me and didn't give it back!”

He sat up, adjusting his position so that she could stay in his lap, his hands leaving her own so that he could hold her, instead. She embraced him in return, crying miserably against his shoulder, angry with him. With herself. With the reality of their situation.

“I was so upset with you after what happened! That you didn't tell me anything!” she sobbed, clinging to him, afraid he'd vanish at any moment. “If you'd only told me, then maybe–!”

“What's done is done, and I'm sorry about that, too. I hurt you and used you, and then left you. But you can't let this consume you, Rose. You can't.” He pressed a kiss to her neck and hugged her tighter. “You're stronger than this and you have a job to do. You promised me you'd go with the others and do good in the world, didn't you?”

She nodded, swallowing hard against the lump in her throat.

“Then do that. Do that and know that I'll still be a step or two just behind you. The wind will follow you wherever you go, and when the time comes, I'll be one step ahead instead, waiting to take your hand again.”

“Promise me, Dezel. _Lukeim Yurlin._ ”

He leaned back and took the tear dampened sides of her face in his hands. His smile was so serene, so sure, Rose couldn't help but choke on another sob as she covered his hands with her own. 

“I promise, Rose. On your true name and mine, _Wilkis Wilk._ ”

As he took his hands from her face, Rose realized that at a gaping wound had appeared in Dezel's stomach, painted in a deep, malevolent purple. She cried out and hugged him to her again, not yet willing to let him go. Just a few more moments. It was all she asked.

His voice echoed in her ear, a mere whisper of wind.

“I love you, Rose... I'll wait for you.”

He kissed her lips, his touch so gentle it was barely there, and her vision blurred, her eyes closing in pain.

* * *

Rose jolted awake with a gasp, one hand immediately finding her mouth to silence the sobs that racked her body, the other arm wrapping about her middle to hold in the sick feeling in her stomach. She lay on her side in the inn bed, shuddering and crying quietly, yet aching between her wet legs. That she had somehow managed to get off in her sleep over a dream only deepened the ill-feeling in her middle; the aftermath had left her cold and alone, the only other clear presence in the room Sorey as he slept in the other bed, turned on his side and facing away from her. The seraphim slumbered with him, silent within him and unaware of the distress their Squire endured.

For several minutes, Rose lay curled into a fetal position, hurting in ways she hadn't known since Pendrago. Yet once her tears finally subsided, she knew she should get up and tidy herself up the best she could without waking the nearby sleeping Shepherd. There was a washbasin with a full pitcher of water on a stand by the small dresser, a small stack of towels beside it. That would have to do.

The water was ice cold against her skin, even soaked into one of the smaller towels as she dabbed at the insides of her thighs and groin. The experience of washing up was made even more miserable by a cold draft of air that had managed to find its way into the room somehow. Glancing up from her task, Rose noticed that one of the windows was open just a few inches, the night air easily seeping in from outside. As she set the towel aside and slipped her clothes back into place again, Rose couldn't help but wonder how she had let that evade her when they'd gone to bed a few hours prior. Out of them all, Rose was always the most cautious about making sure their inn room was secure before bedding down; windows closed and latched, door locked, one of her smaller daggers placed beneath her pillow. 

She moved with practiced stealth toward the window but stopped just before she reached it, eyes wide in shock.

Scattered on the wooden floor beneath the window sill were a small handful of flower petals. 

Rose glanced back at the window, then closed the gap to reach it before cautiously peering outside. The room was situated on the second story and there were no blossoming plants present below.

A breeze pried at the window, opening it a little more and gusting inside. It swirled around Rose and tousled her hair, kissing her tear-stained cheeks with a cold twinge before dying away. It was then that she noticed her reflection in one pane of glass in the window, a mark on her neck catching her eye. She touched the reddened spot gently with her fingertips, feeling the tell-tale ache of a lingering kiss, tears springing anew at the corners of her eyes as she looked down at the petals strewn over the floor.

For most of her life, the idea of ghosts had terrified her. But as she had grown accustomed to the seraphim and their ways – had come to learn that Dezel had always been with her – that fear had faded. 

Now, it was replaced with a mix of sorrow, longing and hope. 

He had been there.

He would always be there.

His presence lingered and one day she would see him again.


End file.
